1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to bushing and bearing pullers, and more particularly to bushing and bearing pullers for extracting bushings and bearings from blind holes.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of pulling devices have been proposed for removing bushings or bearing from blind holes. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,618,053; 4,207,664; 4,724,608; 6,158,110; and 8,230,566. Each of these devices are either cost prohibitive, time consuming or cause excessive damage to some of the components involved. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,618,053, and 4,207,664, removal of a bushing causes excessive damage to the housing from which the bushing is extracted. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,724,608; 6,158,110; and 8,230,566, the extractor devices are time consuming as insertion of a member into the bushing and remove of the bushing require torque applied to the device in multiple stages, directions, or onto different parts of the device. The inventors of this invention have designed an improved extractor that can be used with basic shop tools to safely, quickly and efficiently remove a sleeve (e.g., busing, bearing) with minimal damage to components.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.